


You've Got The Love

by RoHoshi



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Español | Spanish, M/M, Season/Series 08
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-27
Updated: 2013-08-27
Packaged: 2017-12-24 20:19:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/944211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoHoshi/pseuds/RoHoshi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Castiel la humanidad le ha brindado muchos cambios. Aunque no sólo a él. Cinco escenas en las que Dean y Cas vivirán una serie de situaciones hasta encontrar lo que necesitan uno del otro.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You've Got The Love

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** Ni Dean ni Castiel me pertenecen, Supernatural pertenece a la CW Network y Cas y Dean se pertenecen uno al otro. 
> 
> **Rating:** N-13
> 
> **Spoilers:** Hasta el final de la 8ª temporada.
> 
> **Beta:** Taolee. I love you, baby
> 
> **Notas:** Fic publicado para el cumpleaños de Misha, en el mes de Misha Collins en su comunidad en España . 
> 
> La canción que da título a este fic es de Florence + The Machine. Os dejo el link de su versión en directo que es maravillosa. [You've Got The Love](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dS6AvSZthSc)
> 
> Cada una de las escenas tiene un sentido y un propósito en la historia. No he hecho caso de los rumores/spoilers que han ido saliendo de la 9ª temporada y es muy probable que cuando vuelva SPN este fic deje de tener sentido, pero me apetecía muchísimo hacer una historia con un Cas humano y muy diferente al Castiel que escribí en “Arrival of the birds”. 
> 
> Espero que os guste.

**1\. Dean**

“Diferente”

Fue lo primero que pensó Dean cuando vio a Cas vestido con otra ropa a la que estaba acostumbrado.

“Diferente y humano”

Concretó su cabeza mientras observaba cómo Cas estiraba los brazos y se movía como si estuviese adaptándose a esos vaqueros y a una camiseta de algodón. Castiel lo miró con una tímida sonrisa, tal vez esperando la aprobación de su amigo ante su nuevo vestuario, y Dean no pudo más que afirmar con la cabeza y corresponderle sonriendo.

Tanto él como Sam le habían dicho que aunque ahora no fuese un ángel no tenía por qué quitarse la gabardina, incluso podían comprar otra para que tuviese de recambio. Pero Cas, después de sopesar la idea durante un minuto, les contestó que no hacía falta y que era parte de su nueva vida como humano.

A Dean todavía le dolía cuando el ángel se llamaba de esa forma, incluso parecía que la palabra ángel hubiese desaparecido de su diccionario.

No se le olvidaría jamás la mañana siguiente de la caída de los ángeles, cuando Castiel apareció en el búnker completamente derrotado y devastado. Tanto Sam como él no le hicieron ninguna pregunta; le metieron en una cama para que pudiese descansar y decidieron esperar al momento apropiado.

En un principio, los dos hermanos creyeron que su amigo necesitaría algo de tiempo para sincerarse con ellos, pero no fue eso con lo que se encontraron horas más tarde, sino todo lo contrario: Castiel salió de la habitación, despeinado, con los pantalones oscuros del traje y la camisa blanca arrugados, y la mirada vidriosa —tal vez del sueño o de haber llorado—, y en cuanto los vio les dijo:

—Metatron me engañó y tiene mi Gracia. Sé que la venganza no lleva a nada, pero ahora es lo que necesito. ¿Me ayudareis a conseguirlo? ¿Me ayudareis a ser un cazador?

Había pasado una semana desde ese día y Dean todavía no tenía claro qué fue lo que más le sorprendió: tal vez fue la rabia, la seguridad con la que habló o la determinación que encontró en sus ojos. Pero lo que sí tenía claro fue el orgullo que sintió en esos momentos hacía su amigo, porque sí, le habían jodido, la había vuelto a joder, pero no se había rendido. Suponía que Castiel tendría algún momento malo. Al fin y al cabo, uno no dejaba de ser un ángel para convertirse en un insignificante humano sin que te quedasen secuelas, pero tanto Sam como él le ayudarían en el proceso.

No pensaban dejarle tirado. Harían de Castiel un gran cazador.

Esa mañana, Sammy y él habían ido a comprarle ropa de su talla. Durante esos días había usado la de Dean y Cas se había quejado de estar siempre subiéndose los pantalones y que así no podía ir de caza ya que según él, si por algún motivo tenía que correr detrás de un demonio, no podía pararse para no quedarse en calzoncillos. En un principio, a Dean esa imagen tan surrealista le hizo mucha gracia, sin embargo, al instante pensó que tampoco estaría tan mal volver a ver a Cas en boxers. No era como si se dedicase a observarle cuando se cambiaba de ropa, sólo había pasado una vez y fue de casualidad. Bueno, dos. ¿O tal vez tres? Pero había sido sin querer, estaba seguro de eso… _casi_ …

Finalmente los dos se fueron de tiendas y él se quedó con Kevin para ayudarle con la tabla de los ángeles. Más bien, para ver cómo trabajaba mientras él descansaba.

Justo cuando se estaba quedando dormido sentado en una silla y con montones de papeles en la mesa, Castiel y Sam aparecieron despertándolo por completo.

Los dos cargados de bolsas, se reían como unos idiotas y Dean, tras el shock inicial de ver a Castiel con una ropa que era de su talla y que le marcaba la figura de una forma que jamás había visto en todos esos años, se puso a escuchar las anécdotas que ambos no paraban de contarle.

Cas estaba pletórico, riendo y riendo sin parar, explicando cómo una mujer le había llamado degenerado porque había salido del probador sin ponerse los pantalones. Sammy no podía parar de carcajearse y Dean no pudo más que acompañarles, notando cómo cada vez le dolía más el abdomen por tanta risa.

Lo más fascinante de todo era la risa de Castiel, tan alegre, tan humana. Nunca le había visto reírse así, incluso parecía más joven, más guapo y sobre todo más vivo. A lo largo de esos días no había estado apático, sino muy serio. Sam y él tampoco estaban de muy buen humor, a pesar de que el pequeño de los Winchester había recuperado la salud perdida. Y ahora, allí estaban los tres, llenando su hogar de risas traviesas, con un Kevin que les observaba anonadado.

Cuando por fin consiguieron calmarse, el ángel se fue a su habitación para guardar todas las compras en el armario. Dean le acompañó, no muy seguro de que Cas supiese cómo doblar una sencilla camiseta; además de que tenía ganas de pasar un rato con él y ver qué más se había comprado.

—Vaya, Cas, ¿sólo una camisa de cuadros? —le dijo con ganas de provocarle.

—Prefiero camisetas, las que me dejaste me parecieron muy cómodas, además… —Castiel se quedó parado durante unos instantes, como si estuviese buscando las palabras apropiadas—, creo que necesito encontrar mi propio estilo, algo que esté acorde conmigo.

—Siempre puedes volver a usar la gabardina.

—No —respondió tajante—, prefiero no volver a llevarla.

Dean le observó frunciendo el ceño, sin comprender por qué se negaba a llevar esa prenda y que era lo más parecido a su señal de identidad.

—Pero…

—Cuando la veo, Dean, cuando pienso en ese estúpido trozo de tela marrón me acuerdo de todos los años que me ha acompañado y al final… al final…

—Recuerdas que ya no eres el mismo… —continuó Dean por él, comprendiendo lo que el ángel quería explicarle.

—Algo así, sí.

—¿Y las camisas de cuadros?

—Eso es para los Winchester, Dean —replicó burlón mientras doblaba de una forma desastrosa un pantalón—, yo sólo soy Castiel.

—Eres más que eso.

Cas le apartó la mirada y siguió peleándose con la ropa. Dean sabía, y comprendía, que todavía era pronto para ciertos temas y la perdida de poderes era algo que la gran mayoría de ocasiones le incomodaba; era el gran elefante rosa que estaba siempre con ellos y del que preferían no discutir.

—Eres parte de mi familia —prosiguió cogiéndole del hombro—, y serás un cazador cojonudo, ¿de acuerdo?

—Gra… gracias, Dean —contestó con una pequeñísima sonrisa, observándole con una mirada llena de gratitud.

—¿Gracias por qué?

—Por confiar en mí.

—Bah, tampoco es para tanto —sentenció dándole una palmada en la espalda, creyendo que la conversación se estaba poniendo demasiado sentimental. No tenía que ver que los ojos azules de Cas, tan sinceros y arrolladores, le habían dejado un poco trastocado—, mejor acabemos de arreglar este desastre que tienes montado.

—De acuerdo.

Mientras Sam fue a comprar comida para los tres, Cas y Dean continuaron enfrascados con la ropa mientras el ángel le explicaba la aventura de ir de compras. Dean le dejó hablar, riéndose con él y escuchando con atención las cosas que le iba explicando. ¿Quién le iba a decir que la humanidad de Castiel le traería momentos tan normales como ese?

 

0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**2\. Castiel**

Estaba nervioso o eso creía. Todavía no acababa de entender todos los sentimientos humanos a la perfección, pero sospechaba que esa sensación extraña que tenía en el estómago junto al sudor frío que notaba en su frente, era señal de nerviosismo.

Eso o había enfermado.

Pero si tenía en cuenta que se encontraba con Dean esperando a que le hiciesen el tatuaje anti posesión, la respuesta era tan clara como el agua. Sus dos amigos le habían dicho que sentiría un poco de dolor, pero que no era algo alarmante. La gente se hacía montones de tatuajes y habían sobrevivido, así que él también podía hacerlo.

En ocasiones, pensaba que Dean y Sam depositaban más confianza en él, que la que él mismo tenía.

Todo era tan extraño, tan diferente. Cada día era como una aventura y ni tan siquiera habían salido de caza, porque al parecer todavía debía aprender algunas cosas indispensables, como por ejemplo, disparar un arma sin meterse una bala en el pie.

A veces también pensaba que le protegían demasiado, tampoco es que fuese un inútil, sólo era… mortal. Ellos también lo eran, aunque hubiesen vuelto a la vida en alguna ocasión… pero no; los Winchester habían decidido que con Crowley recomponiéndose de la humanidad que le brindó Sam y al no tener noticias de ningún ángel caído, era un momento perfecto para tomarse unos días de tranquilidad. Cas aceptó porque sabía que Sam lo necesitaba, ya que no quería que lo hiciesen por él.

A ver quién era más cabezón de los tres.

—Ey, ¿estás bien? —sentado a su lado, Dean le miraba curioso con una sonrisa que seguramente pretendía infundirle ánimos.

—Sí, claro, supongo que estoy un poco nervioso.

—No es para tanto, hombre, te han herido de más gravedad que esto.

Cas estuvo a punto de replicarle que sí, que tenía razón, pero en todas esas ocasiones había sido un ángel y el dolor no era nada en comparación de lo que ahora podría llegar a sentir.

—Además, la madre de Kevin ni se quejó —continuó levantando una ceja—, ¿vas a hacerlo tú?

—No —replicó frunciendo los labios.

Una de las cosas que más agradecía de esa situación era que Dean le seguía tratando de la misma forma que siempre. Afortunadamente habían sido escasas las veces que su amigo le había mirado con pena. Sólo había sucedido los primeros días y cuando Dean se pensaba que Cas no lo miraba.

Por más que ahora no fuese un ángel, habían cosas que jamás cambiarían, y una de ellas era, precisamente, observarle. Tal vez ahora no podía hacerlo con tanta libertad como antes, y también había algo diferente, veía a Dean de otra forma, más real, más tangible y cercano. A lo mejor era porque ahora era humano como él, a lo mejor era por esas sensaciones extrañas y curiosas que aparecían de repente cuando contemplaba sus ojos verdes, o las pecas que adornaban su nariz, o a lo mejor no tenía nada que ver con todo eso.

Ser humano era tan complicado…

—Venga, que ya te toca —le comentó Dean, dándole una palmada en la pierna.

Por unos momentos, Cas no comprendió a qué se estaba refiriendo. La mano en el muslo le había desorientado por completado.

—¿Qué?

—Que ya puedes pasar a que te hagan el tatuaje —le contestó, dejando de tocarle—. ¿De verdad estás bien?

—Sí, sí —respondió, lamiéndose los resecos labios—. Perfectamente.

A continuación fueron a un cuarto en el que había un sillón y a su lado una bandeja con algo parecido a una pistola de metal que no había visto nunca. Un chico joven, peinado con una cresta en la cabeza y los brazos llenos de tatuajes, le pidió que se sentara mientras Dean le daba el símbolo dibujado en un papel.

—¿Dónde quieres que te lo haga?

—¿Eh? —preguntó mientras veía cómo se ponía unos guantes y trasteaba con esa cosa—. Ah, sí, en el pecho, ¿no?

—Sí, como el mío. —En ese momento, Dean se bajó lo camiseta lo justo para que el chico viera el tatuaje que él llevaba. Castiel no había tenido muchas oportunidades para verlo. Bueno, sí, pero cuando Dean no sabía que lo estaba mirando. Un sudor frío le recorrió la espalda, seguramente por los nervios, se dijo a sí mismo.

—Ok. Pues, cuando quieras —comentó el joven con la plantilla del símbolo en una mano.

Sabiendo que se estaba comportando como un idiota, respiró hondo, se quitó la camiseta, la dejó encima de sus piernas y se colocó de nuevo en el sillón.

—Espera, Cas —El cazador se acercó a él, sacándose una bolsa pequeña del bolsillo—. Necesitas tener esto en una mano —prosiguió colocándola entre sus dedos y después apretándole la mano—. ¿Preparado?

—Por supuesto. —Le miró con seriedad y sobre todo, seguro de lo que iban a hacerle en unos instantes, porque no era sólo el tatuaje, era todo lo que significaba llevarlo, era la confirmación de que ahora necesitaba ese símbolo para continuar con la nueva vida que había decidido llevar, era un paso más que se alejaba del ángel que había sido. Dean le correspondió con una sonrisa y le apretó de nuevo la mano, pero esta vez, con una sutil y débil caricia. Ese pequeño gesto hizo que Cas se sintiera aún más seguro de ese paso tan importante. Si tenía a Dean al lado, todo iría bien.

—Pues allá vamos.

Una hora más tarde, y con el tatuaje terminado, Dean pagaba a la chica de la recepción mientras Cas observaba con atención las vitrinas con fotos de gente enseñando el tatuaje que le habían hecho y también una gran variedad de diferentes símbolos. Al final no había dolido tanto como había creído, algo molesto al principio, ya que había tenido la sensación de que una aguja le cortaba la piel, pero tampoco nada del otro mundo. Lo mejor de todo había sido su amigo, que se había quedado a su lado, callado y ojeando cómo el símbolo se iba llenando de tinta conforme pasaban los minutos. No le había preguntado en qué estaba pensando y tampoco lo haría. Conocía a Dean y a veces la mente del cazador podía llegar a ser algo obtusa.

—Te has quedado un buen rato mirando las fotografías, ¿tanto te ha gustado la experiencia que vas a hacerte otro tatuaje? —le preguntó una vez fuera del establecimiento y de camino hacia el coche.

—¿Para qué iba a querer…?

—¿Sí?

Cas se quedó parado delante de la puerta del Impala. Había estado a punto de contestarle con un no rotundo, pero entonces pensó que con anterioridad había creído que jamás se vería en esa situación: con Dean en el coche, de vuelta al búnker y con el pecho tatuado. Así que, ¿cómo podía volver a negarse que haría algo cuando tenía tantas cosas por descubrir?  

—O sí, nunca se sabe, ¿no? —contestó al final, dejando a su amigo con la boca abierta.

—Claro… sí, tienes razón —le dijo algo vacilante—. Volvamos a casa antes de que te llenes los brazos de dibujos de dragones y te hagas un pendiente en la nariz.

Cas se rió, sentándose en el asiento de copiloto. Dean se metió al instante, encendió la radio, y se fueron rumbo al búnker; lo más parecido a un hogar que jamás había tenido.

 

0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**3\. Dean**

Dean entró en el búnker después de haber aparcado. Había sido un día complicado y lo que más le apetecía era ducharse, tomarse una cerveza y navegar un rato por Internet. Tenía narices que tuviesen wifi pero no tele por cable.

Una vez dentro, dejó que Sam se metiese primero en el cuarto de baño mientras él cogía una ropa más cómoda. De camino a su habitación pasó por la de Cas. Aunque sabía que el ángel no le haría ni caso, llamó para ver si tenía suerte. Cuando vio que nadie le respondía, entró y se la encontró vacía.

“Espero que al menos no se haya ido”, pensó de repente. Pero no, sus cosas seguían allí, así que seguramente todavía seguía enfadado con ellos.

“Contigo”, puntualizó su mente, que tenía ganas de joderle.

—Ey, ya puedes pasar —le comentó Sam con el pelo todavía mojado de la ducha—. ¿No está, Cas?

—No, ahora lo buscaré —contestó suspirando—. Se está comportando como un niño.

—Dean, le estás tratando como un niño, él sólo quería venir con nosotros —le replicó apoyándose en una pared.

—Todavía es pronto, Sammy. ¿Cuánto tiempo lleva siendo un humano? ¿Un mes? No voy a meterle en un caza por muy sencilla que sea.

—¿Por qué?

—¿Cómo que por qué? —le preguntó indignado—, porque no tiene poderes, Sam, es un jodido humano, es como si hubiese vuelto a nacer, todo es nuevo para él, TODO.

—Te recuerdo que hubo una temporada que Cas estuvo casi sin poderes y en ese momento no te importó que estuviese con nosotros. —Sam se quedó callado durante unos segundos mirándole con el ceño fruncido—. No lo entiendo, Dean. Cas quiere aprender, ayudarnos y descubrir cómo acabar con Metatron.

—Sí, pero…

—¿Cómo narices quieres que lo consiga si lo proteges de esta forma? No te entiendo y así, ¿sabes qué vas a conseguir?

—No, dímelo tú ya que pareces saber todo sobre ángeles sin Gracia —espetó con un gruñido.

Sam pasó por su lado, dándole un suave puñetazo en el hombro: —Mira, haz lo que quieras, pero… no te sorprendas si Cas finalmente se va de aquí.

Una vez solo, fue a ducharse con las palabras de su hermano revoloteando por la cabeza. Si es que el muy cabrón tenía razón. Tal vez se estaba pasando con tanta protección hacía Cas, pero no podía evitarlo. Le causaba pavor pensar que algún demonio le hiciese daño o que algún ángel quisiese vengarse de él.

Y sí, Sam no se había equivocado. En el pasado su amigo también había estado con pocos poderes y en esa ocasión estuvo tan cegado con toda la mierda de Lucifer que no dudó en ponerle en riesgo, y sin embargo, ahora… ahora no podía. Había algo, un fuerte instinto de defenderle que le impedía actuar con racionalidad.

Una vez relajado y vestido con un pantalón de chándal y una vieja camiseta de AC/DC, comenzó a buscarle por el búnker, aunque se imaginaba en qué lugar le encontraría: la sala de tiro.

 

* * *

 

Silencioso, se quedó apoyado en una pared para observarle. Cas estaba tan cambiado, y no sólo era por la ropa que llevaba, no, era mucho más. Lo pudo comprobar la tarde del tatuaje, cómo a su amigo se le notaba receloso, pero cuando llegó el momento, no tuvo dudas en aceptar que le marcasen. Esa tarde, observando cómo la tinta iba grabándose en la piel de Castiel, se sintió muy orgulloso de él. También le vinieron más pensamientos a la cabeza, como que el torso de su amigo estaba más tonificado de lo que había pensado, y que sus brazos también parecían más fuertes de lo que aparentaba. A parte de que encontraba muy excitante tener un lunar al lado de un pezón...

Ese “nunca se sabe” que le soltó se le había quedado grabado, porque era la aceptación de que muchas y diversas cosas podían sucederle. Cas aprendía a pasos agigantados, cambiaba, y todo eso le daba algo de miedo. ¿Y si se convertía en el Castiel del futuro que le enseñó Zachariah? Porque  las cosas no estaban tan jodidas como en ese 2015, pero… ¿qué le impediría acabar siendo ese Cas tan destruido y drogado?

 —¿Vas a seguir mirándome o vas a decir algo?

Cas seguía sin girarse, metiendo unas balas en la pistola. No hacía falta que Dean le viese la cara para saber que estaba cabreado: el seco tono de voz y la rigidez de su postura hablaban por él.

—Si disparas tan tenso vas a hacerte daño —le contestó, evadiendo su pregunta y colocándose detrás de él.

—Entonces déjame solo, a fin de cuentas, es lo que hacéis —cogió el arma y apuntó hacía el objetivo que tenía en el fondo—, dejarme aquí tirado como si fuese un inútil.

Un disparo, dos, tres, sonaron en la sala.

—Me compro ropa, me hago el tatuaje, me enseñáis a disparar, a defenderme, a interrogar a sospechosos —continuó mirando hacía delante—, y ¿para qué? Para que me quede aquí encerrado y a esperar a los todo poderosos hermanos Winchester.

—Cas… ¿has terminado?

—¡NO! ¡NO HE TERMINADO! —gritó furioso dejando la pistola, girándose y enfrentándose a él—. ¿Qué hago aquí, Dean? ¡Dímelo!

—Tienes razón.

Castiel se quedó con la boca abierta, observándole perplejo.

—¿Qué… qué has dicho?

No supo si reírse por la cara que tenía Cas pero, con el humor que tenía su amigo en ese momento, era mejor no provocarle e intentar arreglar ese embrollo.

—Que tienes razón, me he portado como un capullo y no volveré a dejarte aquí cuando tengamos un caso.

—¿Lo dices en serio? ¿De verdad?

—Que sí, Cas, joder, que me he equivocado y quiero que se…

Dean dejó de hablar cuando vio cómo Castiel se lanzaba hacía él y le abrazaba mientras se reía como un tonto dándole las gracias. ¿Eso estaba pasando? ¿Cas le estaba… de verdad le estaba abrazando? Sí, era real; el pecho del ángel se presionaba contra el suyo, uno de sus brazos le rodeaba la cintura mientras el otro le daba golpes en la espalda y sentía su cálida respiración en el oído, haciendo que Dean tuviera un escalofrío por todo el cuerpo.

—Cas, no es… no es para tanto —intentó decirle, moviendo la cabeza para mirarle.

Estaban cerca, muy cerca. Castiel se había quedado callado, observándole con la boca entreabierta y los ojos bien abiertos, tal vez sorprendido por lo que acababa de hacer, pero sin romper el abrazo.

—Cas… yo… —susurró haciendo un sutil movimiento hacía delante, y cuando creía que iba a besarle, el ángel movió la cabeza hacía detrás y le liberó del abrazo.

—Lo siento, Dean… —comenzó a decirle con las mejillas enrojecidas y los puños apretados—. Será mejor que, bueno… será mejor que vaya a mi cuarto.

Dean observó cómo Castiel huía literalmente del allí. Sintiéndose como un completo idiota por lo que acababa de pasar, cogió la pistola que había dejado Cas y comenzó a disparar para ahogar su frustración.

El premio al gilipollas del año sería todo para él.

 

0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**4\. Castiel**

—¿No creéis que debería aprender a conducir? —preguntó Cas, sentado en el asiento trasero del Impala—. Ahora sería un buen momento para…

—No, Cas, ni lo menciones —objetó Dean, que era el que conducía el coche—, no termines ese frase.

—Pero, Dean…

—Cas, ni lo intentes —intervino Sam—, yo tardé años en que me dejara conducir su coche.

Castiel cruzó los brazos con el ceño fruncido, observando con claridad desde el espejo interior del coche cómo Dean sonría y afirmaba con la cabeza, dándole la razón a su hermano.

Winchesters cabezones.

Ya no era que no pudiese conducir a su “nena”, era que de los tres él, era quien tenía menos heridas, estaba convencido de ello. Pero no; Dean les había dicho entre gruñidos que se encontraba bien y que él cogía el coche para volver al búnker.

Se sentía tan impotente, porque antes en unos segundos los habría curado a los dos y ahora… Mejor sería que no pensara en lo que tenía —o mejor dicho, no tenía—, ahora.

Apoyó la cabeza en la ventana de la puerta y sin darse cuenta, acabó mirando a Dean por espejo del retrovisor. Su amigo había cumplido su palabra y ya era la segunda investigación a la que les acompañaba, aunque Cas no era tonto y sabía que escogían casos que estaban cerca del búnker y que eran sencillos de resolver.

Por más que Crowley estuviese desaparecido, ese periodo de relativa paz no sería eterna, y él quería estar preparado para la ocasión. Además de que Kevin seguía avanzando con la traducción de la tabla de los ángeles. Necesitaba estar preparado para recuperar su Gracia y ayudar a los ángeles caídos. Eran demasiadas cosas a hacer y ellos se dedicaban a perseguir a espíritus vengativos.

A pesar del sonido de la radio, escuchaba el murmullo de los dos hermanos hablando, sin llegar a entender qué decían. Suspiró pensando en lo que había cambiado su vida en tan poco tiempo, y cómo en cambio, esa amistad que tenía con los Winchesters todavía permanecía e incluso creía que se había fortalecido.

No pudo evitar fijarse con más atención en Dean. Desde esa posición lo único que veía era la nariz y la boca, partes de su rostro que se sabía de memoria.

_Su boca…_

Ninguno de los dos había comentado el momento incómodo que habían tenido en la sala de tiro. Castiel necesitó casi dos días para volver a mirarle a los ojos sin morirse de la vergüenza y a Dean también le había costado hablar con él sin que lo notase incómodo.

Lo peor de todo era que se arrepentía de haberse retirado, si lo había hecho era porque se había asustado, porque no se esperaba que Dean quisiese besarlo. Llevaba años con él y nunca le había visto interesarse por un hombre. ¿Cómo se iba a imaginar que lo iba a besar? Y ahora, por idiota, había perdido la ocasión. El momento ya había pasado y lo único que tenía eran sueños cada vez más confusos. Al principio agradeció que se hubiesen acabado las pesadillas que le atormentaban cada noche, sin embargo esa gratitud duró poco.

En esos sueños, no se retiraba sino todo lo contrario. Le correspondía, le besaba los labios, le quitaba la ropa, le lamía por cada rincón de su cuerpo y… Cas no era ningún experto en sexo, pero había soñado con tantas escenas subidas de tono que en su mente ya no tenía nada de virgen. Cada mañana se despertaba excitado y con una fuerte erección. Las primeras veces había conseguido ignorarlo, pero hubo una vez que le fue imposible. Todavía se avergonzaba al pensar que había tenido su primer orgasmo con sólo tres caricias en su miembro y la imagen de Dean chupándole en cierto sitio de su anatomía.

Esa fue la primera vez de muchas.

Pero en esos sueños no había únicamente sexo, no, había complicidad, cariño, deseo. Había una unión que conseguía que Cas se sintiera completo, vivo, feliz. Eran sensaciones que sabía que sólo las tenía con Dean, que sólo podía ser con él.

El problema era que no sabía cómo actuar para que su amigo comprendiera que su rechazo había sido una equivocación. Tampoco sabía si todavía estaría interesado…

Eran demasiadas dudas, pero Castiel ya estaba cansado de huir. Había llegado el momento de enfrentarse y poner las cartas sobre la mesa. Y nada mejor que una tarta para conseguirlo.

 

* * *

 

Había perdido la cuenta de cuántos minutos llevaba buscando las dichosas manzanas. ¡Pero si las había visto! ¿Dónde se habían metido?

Se había levantado a las seis de la mañana para que Dean se encontrara una tarta recién hecha. La otra vez Metatron le había fastidiado los planes, así que en esta ocasión prefirió encargarse él mismo de hacerle una tarta. Si es que conseguía encontrar el ingrediente principal en medio del caos que había montado en la cocina.

—¿Cas? ¿Qué... qué estás haciendo?

Maldijo por lo bajo al escuchar la voz de Dean.

—Eh… —Cas se giró sin saber qué responderle—. Estaba, estaba…

Dean se acercó a él, vestido con su bata y que no impedía que Cas pudiera observar las fuertes piernas del cazador.

—¿Peleándote con la cocina? —le preguntó riéndose—. Menudo desastre has montado.

—Lo siento… lo limpiaré, no te preocupes.

Pensando que la sorpresa ya no tenía sentido, le dio la espalda y comenzó a recoger con desanimo.

—Te ayudo si me cuentas qué estabas haciendo.

—Una tarta —respondió susurrando sin mirarle.

—¿Qué has dicho?

Cas notó la voz de Dean más cercana, pero no quería darse la vuelta por si se burlaba de su experimento en la cocina.

—Te estaba haciendo una tarta, Dean.

—Creo que la tarta eres tú. Estás lleno de harina —comentó entre risas—. Pero, ¿por qué lo estabas haciendo?

—Porque me apetecía, ya da igual —contentó encogiéndose de hombros.

—Cas, mírame.

—No.

—Cas, por favor, mírame —le pidió de nuevo con suavidad.

—No lo volveré a intentar, ¿de acuerdo? No sé en qué estaba pensando. —Tal vez en intentar hacerte feliz, pensó deseando que Dean le dejara solo de una vez.

—Si quieres la próxima vez la podemos hacer juntos —le musitó en el oído, consiguiendo que Cas se estremeciera al sentir lo cercano que se encontraba ahora Dean—. Pero sólo si te giras de una jodida vez.

Se giró con lentitud, sin tener claro qué esperarse de su amigo, y se encontró con que Dean le miraba con una gran sonrisa llena de gratitud.

—Gracias, Cas, hacía siglos que nadie me preparaba una tarta, o al menos intentaba hacerla.

—De nada… yo… —balbuceó—, yo quería…, quería hablar contigo sobre lo que pasó el otro día.

—No hay nada de qué hablar, nada —contestó sorprendido y comenzando a alejarse.

—Sí, sí que lo hay —continuó cogiéndole del hombro.

—Que no, Cas, maldita sea —espetó intentando zafarse el agarre.

—Dean, para, joder.

Ambos se quedaron callados mirándose uno al otro con sorpresa. Eran pocas las veces que Cas renegaba con insultos. Y a él.

—Me arrepentí en el preciso instante que me aparté, ¿de acuerdo? —prosiguió ahora que había conseguido captar su atención—. Me he arrepentido durante todos estos días, no sabía cómo hablar contigo… y duele, Dean, duele porque quiero estar contigo y no sé qué hacer.

—Creo que, creo que… —tartamudeó con los ojos bien abiertos—, que con lo que me acabas de decir me ha quedado todo muy claro.

—¿Cómo? ¿Qué quieres decir?

—Cas, cállate —le pidió sonriendo mientras le cogía de la cintura y se acercaba a su rostro—. ¿Me dejarás esta vez…?

Castiel respondió moviendo la cabeza con timidez, mirándolo expectante y sin saber con exactitud qué iba a hacer, pero confiaba en él. Sintió el tacto de la yema del dedo acariciándole una mejilla, el cálido aliento rozando sus labios, la otra mano subiendo por su espalda y el temblor del cuerpo de su amigo contra el suyo.

Confiaba plenamente en él. Quería eso, quería a Dean.

Y en la cocina, con la cara y las manos cubiertas de harina, Castiel recibió el primer beso de Dean. Al principio un beso tierno, juntando los labios en una frágil caricia, pero que a los pocos segundos se hizo más intenso y abrasador, hasta que, perdidos en una bruma de deseo contenido, se marcharon sin dejar de tocarse a una habitación.

Había momentos que era mejor no compartirlos con Sam.

 

0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

 

**5\. Dean &Castiel**

—Dean... Me haces cosquillas...

—¿No te gusta?

Dean continuó acariciándole la espalda con un dedo. Le encantaba tocarle, recorrer su piel con total tranquilidad, como si tuviesen todo el tiempo del mundo para estar así.  
Siempre había pensado que nunca podría combinar una relación con la caza. Pero había comprobado cuánto se equivocaba.

El beso que comenzaron en la cocina consiguió que liberasen todo lo que cada uno de ellos había ido fraguando durante tanto tiempo. Cuando Cas se durmió entre sus brazos,  fue cuando entendió que había llegado el momento de dejar de negar la realidad, que lo que había entre ellos no podía ser ninguna equivocación y que ya era hora de ser sincero consigo mismo.

Llevaban su relación de la forma más natural posible y las cosas seguían prácticamente igual entre ellos. No se daban un beso de buena suerte antes de ir a una caza, ni tampoco se metían mano cuando estaban comiendo en un restaurante, pero si a Dean le apetecía darle una palmada en el culo, o besarle cuando estaba conduciendo, lo hacía y punto. Y a quien no le gustase, que no mirara.

—Humm, no lo sé… Es raro…  —dijo levantando la cabeza de la almohada—. Sam nos estará esperando.

—Es pronto —contestó sin dejar de mover el dedo—. Y me gusta tenerte así: sudado, desnudo, sucio, recién follado… Oliendo a mí, empapado de mí.

—Dean…  
Cas se relamió los labios. Dean le miraba con esa cara que había aprendido a reconocer con facilidad, la cara de “Cas, necesito sexo y lo quiero ya”. Él no tenía ninguna pega sobre esa expresión, todo lo contrario.

Cuando era un ángel nunca había llegado a comprender por qué los humanos disfrutaban tanto con el sexo y del contacto humano. Hasta que lo había descubierto. Se había vuelto adicto a los besos de Dean, a sus caricias, a sentir el peso de su cuerpo encima o debajo del suyo, a que le abrazara, a escuchar los latidos de su corazón.... y también a hacerle suyo, a que temblara gimiendo entre sus piernas, a que gritara su nombre cuando llegaba al éxtasis…

Sí, era su adicción.

Sabiendo que no tenía ningún sentido seguir negándose a acceder a sus deseos, se incorporó y se sentó encima de él. Dean se quedó quieto, mirándole con las pupilas dilatadas, el verde de un color todavía más intenso.

—Vamos, cazador, quiero montarte.

—Soy todo tuyo, vaquero.

 

* * *

 

Horas más tarde, y después de una reparadora ducha, Cas se fue con Sam para ayudarle con la traducción de unos libros que se le estaban resistiendo y Dean se quedó con Kevin, a quien tenían prácticamente esclavizado con la tabla de los ángeles. Todavía no había avanzado mucho y nada de lo que había ido encontrando servía para ayudar a los ángeles caídos.

—Oye, Dean, ¿te puedo hacer una pregunta sobre Cas?

Lo miró con cierta aprensión. Tanto Kevin como Sam sabían que Cas y él estaban juntos y no de una forma platónica. Kevin se los quedó mirando sorprendido pero no les comentó nada. En cambio Sam les dijo sin parar de reírse que ya era hora y que por fin dejaría de soportar esa horrible tensión sexual que siempre había entre ellos. Para rematar les explicó que si tenían dudas sobre sexo gay, él les podía facilitar algunas webs. A Dean le dieron ganas de matarlo.

Esperaba que Kevin no empezara con las preguntas comprometidas, porque le tiraría la dichosa tabla a la cabeza.

—Depende…

—No es nada raro… bueno, a lo mejor un poco…

—Kevin… —gruño pensando lo peor.

—Es sólo que, Cas y tú estáis juntos y me parece genial, de verdad —continuó levantando las manos en señal de paz—, pero el otro día mientras traducía, pensaba en qué pasará cuando Cas vuelva a tener su Gracia.

Dean se quedó callado. Esa pregunta no se la esperaba en absoluto y, sinceramente, ni tan siquiera se le había pasado por la cabeza. Kevin tenía razón, si Cas volvía a ser un ángel… ¿se quedaría con él o volvería al cielo? Joder…

—No lo sé, Kevin —contestó al final—. No me esperaba que mi vida sentimental te interesara.

—Yo… tienes razón, Dean. Perdona.

Dean había aprendido muchas cosas desde que estaba con Cas y una de ellas era que lo mejor era ser sincero con él y que las sutilezas no estaban hechas para el ángel. Así que con esa pregunta en la cabeza, se levantó y fue a buscarle.

No sabía si el ángel había pensado sobre eso, pero necesitaba saberlo y necesitaba saberlo ya.

—Cas, ¿puedes venir un momento? —le preguntó nada más llegar al salón donde se encontraba con Sam.

—Claro —contestó levantándose. La cara trastornada que tenía el cazador le dejó preocupado—. ¿Qué te pasa?

Dean le cogió de la mano y se lo llevó a la habitación, cerrando la puerta tras de él.

—Quiero que me respondas a esto con la mayor sinceridad posible, ¿vale? —inquirió mientras se sentaba en la cama.

Cas afirmó con la cabeza sin entender qué estaba pasando.

—Si Kevin finalmente descubre cómo recuperar tu Gracia… tú… tú…

—¿Quieres saber qué es lo que haré si vuelvo a ser un ángel? —prosiguió arrodillándose delante de él para poder mirarle directamente. El silencio de Dean le hizo comprender que esa era la duda que tenía.

Cas le cogió las manos y cerró los ojos. Pensó en todo lo que significaba ser un ángel y también en todo lo que era Dean para él. La respuesta era bien sencilla.

—Toda mi vida he sido un ángel, no concebía mi existencia de otra forma. Durante estos meses siendo humano he aprendido muchas cosas; he reído, he sufrido, he llorado, he tenido miedo, pero sobre todo, Dean, lo más importante de todo es que me he enamorado.

Dean le miró sorprendido con la boca abierta.

—Si al final conseguimos vencer a Metatron —prosiguió impidiéndole hablar—, si vuelvo a ser un ángel, no habrá nada ni nadie que me impida continuar contigo, Dean Winchester. He estado a tu lado cuando tenía alas y estaré contigo si las recupero.

—¿De verdad?

—¡Por supuesto! —repuso levantándose—. Lo que tenemos no es un entretenimiento para mí, Dean. Te lo acabo de decir.

El cazador se incorporó para abrazarle. Parecía una mujer con una crisis hormonal, joder, pero pensar que podría perder a Cas, que otra vez volvería a ir apareciendo cuando le diese la gana le había acojonado.

—Lo siento, tenía que saberlo, no lo había pensado hasta ahora —musitó estrechándole con fuerza contra su cuerpo—. Para mí tampoco eres un pasatiempo, Cas. Te necesito, ya lo sabes.

—Lo sé —contestó con suavidad—. No te voy a abandonar, nunca más.

Dean lo cogió de la barbilla y le dio un apasionado beso. Esas eran las palabras que necesitaba escuchar, _las únicas que necesitaba_.

Empezaron a quitarse la ropa sin dejar de besarse y casi sin separarse uno del otro. Cas le acarició por todos los rincones de su cuerpo, no se dejó ninguna parte sin tocar, primero con las manos y después con los labios, hasta que un tembloroso Dean le suplicó que de una vez entrase dentro de él. Le hizo el amor de la forma más entregada que pudo, intentando que comprendiera que eran el uno del otro, que siempre había sido y siempre sería así.

Dean era incapaz de hablar, lo único que salía de sus labios eran intensos gemidos que se perdían en la oscuridad de la habitación, lo único que podía hacer era mirarle fijamente a los ojos y dejar que fuese el ángel quien llevase la situación. Era lo que necesitaba.

Esa noche, estocada tras estocada, caricia tras caricia, beso tras beso, Dean y Cas se dijeron todo lo que todavía no se habían dicho sin necesidad de expresarlo en voz alta. Esa noche Dean estuvo convencido de que pasase lo que pasase, Castiel estaría siempre con él. Esa noche Cas notó cómo Dean, con la yema de los dedos, le escribía en la espalda que lo amaba; justo en el lugar donde antes tenía el nacimiento de sus alas.

Esa noche no existió nada más que ellos mismos.


End file.
